


Exhaustion

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Commissions and Gifts [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rating: M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trade request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a trillion years to do, but it was done. omg  
> Word count: 1748

_“Shhh._

_Shhhh._

_I don’t want to talk about it.”_

It had been weeks since they had last seen each other. For days, the young hacker listened to the agent’s exhausted voice echo through his infolink as he muttered away in anger of his tiresome job. Such stress had crawled under his skin and gnawed away at his nerves to yank away his voice, yet drive his hands kept busy just enough for Alex to silence myself.

So calloused were they as they gripped and tugged at Jacobson’s sides in a rough motion to pull his body closer.

Not that he mind of course. It’s just usually… nights like these are spontaneous. A quickie here or there. A good romp to last them a couple weeks before he rolls back over here with take out and kisses.

However, tonight seemed so much more slow.  _Romantic_ if that could be the more proper term.

The way his lips felt left a lingering impression as if they were full of distraught frustration that had been bottled away for far too long that left Jacobson tingling. Not even a break for air and Paul had the younger one pressed up against his apartment wall, arms wrapped tightly at his waist.

Heart at a flutter, he finally caught a break to breathe. Yet, he couldn’t deny how much he yearned for Paul’s lips back. Nothing within his mind could explain how bad he wanted this man to suck the air from his lungs.

If only this were another night filled with laughter and drunken smiles… Seems like tonight would be far more personal than a quickie and a snuggle.

Aside from the eerie blue glow from his computers, the room is dark as they shuffle through, still attached at the lips.  However, movements picked up. The weight of the younger male lifted from the floor and into the grasp of his other.  Once settled, another breath is taken; one long enough for them to part ways from discomfort of clothing.

Though the sounds of shuffling fabric falling to the carpet in a soft puff, it was almost as if a magnetic pull brought their lips back in brief, fervored kisses. Nonetheless, betwixt speechless words, the two of them made it to Alex’s messy bed, pushing wires and pillows to the floor with haste.

Still no actual words came from either of the two men. Instead, Denton pushed away from the impatient mouth of the hacker. Little nips here and there from the boy’s jaw line down the dampening flesh of his torso set him on fire. It was as if every tiny brush of his other’s skin lit his nerves in such a fatuous manner.

—Not like he was complaining…

Shaky from the touch of Paul’s wandering hands, a soft whimper fell from him as the older male grasped at the base of his hardening member, his tongue now slowly licking upward to the tip, swirling at the edges of the head, and then finally taking him into his mouth. A groan and Alex found himself trying to muffle his moans by biting onto his knuckle as the other hand entangled its skinny digits within Denton’s hair.

With a quick glance, the agent took sight of the squirming hacker. Removing the girth from his mouth, simply to nip and tease at the sides, a flash of warmth sparkled in his gaze. Despite how much of a nasty mood he was in, there was always this excited nerd to pick him back up.

Even in times like this.

…In situations like this.

All it took was a little moan to get him comfortable again.

As his head bobbed, he couldn’t help himself to edge the blonde. Whenever he felt that grip of his tighten, or his hips raise, Paul pulled back, tonguing the slit and lapping up his pre-cum with a gentle chuckle.

Oh, he could not let this boy cum so soon. It was far too early. Tonight was a night to take some time to themselves. Or, more so in Paul’s point of view, relieve some work tension… with an aggressive snuggle at the end. On the other hand, even with that thought, Paul loved being here with Jacobson, be it for the company or the handy fun that follows.

Mentally he shook his head, clearing his mind as he sat up. With a hand extended, he pushed the officer back before he got a chance to adjust positions. No, the cyber-security officer was just fine like this. On his back… emotions exposed. Unpretentiously perfect.

The lube is flavored, by the way. Non-toxic. Holding the heavenly scent of cherries. It’s tucked away in Alex’s nightstand beside the bed, right beside the opened box of condoms, right where Paul left them. And with it all in one easy spot, it took no time for him to prep himself as he tore open the package with his teeth and played around with the lube on his fingers, dipping them into tighter entrances.

Paul never wants nights like this to be one sided. He’s not the man to use his other as a toy. He’s the man to want to learn each and every bend and curve of his lover’s body, as well as how much they love being touched in specific spots. With Alex, Denton knew each and every centimeter with precise detail.

                                                                                                                                And he made damn sure of that.

With Jacobson’s legs now squeezing at his waist, Paul picked up pace. Back and forth did his hips move as he leaned closer to the scrawny boy beneath him. Now gripping the sheets, he pressed his forehead against the boy’s, whispering soundless words under his gentle moans.

But…

“Wh-what’s up?”

Hours. They had gone hours without speaking a word to each other. Yet, it was always facial expressions that brought actual words from the two of them… even if each word was panted and Paul’s hips never ceased in movement.

A blush, “I—I, um, want you to go faster? H-harder? Please?”

A curl, ever so devilish, took hold of Paul’s expression.  As he pushed his cock deeper into him, he would lift the hacker’s legs into the bend of his arms tilting his hips upward more to adjust himself further, fucking his young lover’s sweet spot with harsh swivels and thrusts. It was almost like a dance of sorts.

A more… sweaty, grunt inducing dance.

Still, not like either one of them was complaining.

The messier their dance, the better it was.

–And lord help Alex when Paul’s hips sped up. The boy could never catch his breath when it happened. Once in this facile pose, everything moved the same. Alex’s toes would curl as his hips responded in short rotations against Denton’s rough movements. As their movements slapped against each other, Alex always found himself trying to muffle the sounds of his louder moans.

                                                                                            No luck.

Nothing blocked him from being so vocal. No biting the sheets or pillows to shut himself up. No covering his mouth to shield his groans.

**Nothing.**

Although, he never made a gesture to keep his mouth shut from moaning raspy, breathy sounds of what could have been Paul’s name. Paul had entertained Jacobson’s request to the fullest that he could, moving his hips with such a copious ferocity.

Paul needed every ounce of it though. All that stress. All that exhaustion—gone. All of it had rolled down his body in sheets of unwanted sweat and much needed desire. Moreover, none of this compared to the boisterous sounds of ecstasy that reverberated from the dry throat of the hacker.

Absentmindedly, with his own hand stroking at his girth, he could barely take it. As his legs shook within Paul’s grasp and his voice was left ragged, yet the older man had yet to give up. Even once the boy had come, Paul had no intentions of halting until he came as well.

It wasn’t soon when his moment had come— _literally._ That overbearing vibe sent his body overboard. Breath hitching, hips bucking, his own squeeze at the base of his cock led him to a powerful euphoric orgasm; leaving a trail of hot, sticky cum that trickled up his torso and just a little at his chin. However, it still did not stop the man above him. Nor did he want it to. Alex had been craving this for much too long, if anything Paul deserved to fuck away each and every bit of his frustration that UNATCO threw on him.

Alex honestly wanted it all. Each and every bit of anger and stress plowed into him with as much force as Paul could give. And from all this? It seemed as if that’s exactly what Paul was doing in the first place. Worthwhile, to say the least.

Another adjustment brought Alex to the point of gritting his teeth. He could feel his body bending with ease for Denton as he hunched over him again, growing closer facial wise to hunt for his lips. A chase, really, but never was it fruitless.  It was almost a blissful feeling—the temperate kiss contrast to the harsh thrusts.

Deeper and deeper did he shove himself into Alex. As he fucked him harder, plowing deep enough to hit that sweet spot of his again and again, he soon could feel that edge coming. Yet Alex felt as if he had been riding out the same heavy orgasm for a while now.

How bad did he not what that to end, honestly.

Now back at the wet jaw line of the hacker, Paul found himself trailing it again before biting down at the nape of the boy’s neck, growling moan into the damp nape and digging his nails into Alex’s thighs. Within a few more unrelenting thrusts, he took notice of the cum still trickling from the hacker. Although, with a final vicious thrust, Paul could feel his back tensing up as he came along with.

Worn, Paul inched his way out of Alex, grinning at the light winces he gave from how sensitive he may had been before collapsing beside him. Both of them, covered in each other’s sweat and cum, the night ended as usually did betwixt the two of them; with Jacobson rolled into Paul’s embrace just to listen to the pulsation of his excited heart beating away.

With all those missions behind them, this is all he ever looked forward to—

                                                                                                                   —These god damned aggressive snuggles.


End file.
